Un nouveau souffle
by Hiranna
Summary: La guerre contre Aizen est enfin terminé, mais la perte des pouvoirs de Ichigo ne c'est pas passé comme prévue. EN plus de perdre ses pouvoir il perd la mémoire et se retrouve dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas...


Hey les gens ! Comment ça va ? Moi ça va très bien ! Bon sa fait un petit moment que j'ai pas fait parler de moi donc je viens avec une toute nouvelle histoire ! Cela faisait un moment que je l'avais en tête, je me suis finalement décidé a l'écrire.

Ça faisait déjà 3 jours que je l'avais écrite mais ce n'est que aujourd'hui qu'un ami à moi a bien voulu me corriger ^^. Je ne voulais pas vous faire trop mal aux yeux avec mes fautes d'orthographes (bien qu'il y en aura surement encore).

L'histoire commence juste après l'utilisation du getsuga tensho ultime de Ichigo.

Pour les grand fans de Bleach, je vous préviens que de nombreuse séquence diffère avec l'animé (comme la présence personnage alors qu'il n'est pas la dans la série par exemple)

Bon de toute façon, je vous retrouve en bas avec quelques informations !

Disclaimer: les personnage de Bleach appartiennent a Tite Kubo.

* * *

" _Où suis je ? Qu'elle est cet endroit ?_ " Voilà ce que ce demandait l'homme qui venait à peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. En regardant autour de lui il ne vit rien d'autre que du vide, pas un objet, que du vide. "Mais, qui suis-je ?".

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, c'était une voix, il se retourna pour demander où il était mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

Il y avait deux homme devant lui, si on peut dire un homme, on ne voyait que le haut de leur corps comme si tout le reste était partie en poussière. L'homme de droite avait la peau blanche qui allait de paire avec ses cheveux qui était de la même couleur. Ce qui avait d'étonnant avec cet homme, c'était ses yeux, il avait l'iris jaune mais avec la sclérotique totalement noire.

L'homme de gauche, lui possédait aussi une peau blanche, mais ses cheveux était d'un noir corbeau, il portait aussi des lunette de soleil ne laissant pas percevoir que ses yeux.

_Bon alors tu te réveille pour nous dire adieu ? lui dit l'homme de gauche. Maintenant que tu as utilisé le getsuga tensho ultime, ton hollow et moi allons disparaître en même temps que tes pouvoirs.

_ **Pourquoi fais-tu cet tête ? On t'avait pourtant prévenue auparavant, après avoir utiliser cette technique nous ne ferons plus qu'un, mon Roi !** annonça l'homme de droite en riant et souriant d'une façon qui fit vraiment peur à celui qu'il appelait Roi.

_Hé attendez ! répondit l'amnésique de suite après la fin du rire de l'homme de droite mais c'était déjà trop tard il était partie en poussière comme le reste de leur corps.

"Finalement, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis…" pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui et ne voyant que du vide une seconde fois en si peu de temps.

Il ne lui fallut attendre quelques seconde, bien que ne connaissant pas vraiment le temps, pour attendre un autre bruit, bien plus éloigné.

_… aki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !

Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien ni personne. "Mais d'où vient cette voix ? Il n' y a personne autour de moi !" Puis tout devient encore plus noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer tout de suite après car il fut flashé par la lumière, si forte d'un seul coup. En les rouvrant doucement, il vu le tête d'une jeune fille devant ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux roux. Elle pleurait un peu, quelques une des ses larmes sont tombé sur la figure de notre amnésique.

_Kurosaki-kun est-ce que tu vas bien ?! demanda la rousse.

_Ichigo, tu es enfin réveillé ? Combien de temps allais-tu dormir ? Celle qui venait de parler était une autre fille mais de plus petite taille. Elle avait la peau claire, des cheveux court qui s'arrêtaient à sa nuque.

_Qui êtes vous ? Qui suis-je ? Demanda celui qui s'appelait Ichigo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Ichigo ?

En entendant cette nouvelle voix rauque, Ichigo tourna la tête vers la gauche, d'où venait la voix ^^. Celui qui avait parler s'approcher de lui et s'accroupi devant lui, il était bien plus grand que les deux filles, il avait de long cheveux rouge et un étrange tatouage sur le front.

_Tu veux jouer les malades après avoir sauver le monde ? Ahahah… Hé, ton reiatsu est bizarre, c'est comme si il diminuait de peu à peu… Rukia regarde c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

_Ne dit n'importe quoi,c'est juste qu'après un tel combat n'importe qui aurait son reiatsu qui serait bas… Hein ?! Il est si bas et il continu a baissé? Si sa continue Ichigo pourrait en mourir ! Renji va chercher Unohana-taicho !

_Hai ! s'écria tout de suite la tête rouge en partant en courant vers la ville.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, Renji est revenu… En volant sur raie verte… Pas grave, faisons comme si on avait rien vu… Bref, revenons à nos moutons ! Une femme s'approchait d'Ichigo, elle avait les cheveux noir en queue de cheval, sa tenue semblait la même que celle à Rukia et à Renji, mais par dessus il y avait une pièce de tissu blanche.

_Alors que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la dernière arrivé.

_Ce qui se passe est incompréhensible pour moi taicho, Ichigo perd de plus en plus de Reiatsu, il en a presque plus. C'est la première fois que je vois ça !

_Calmez vous Kuchiki-fukutaicho ! Laissez moi le temps de l'ausculter ! En disant cela elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta de respirer, bien qu'elle était tourner en direction d'Ichigo. Je comprends d'où vient ce mal. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois, Kurosaki Ichigo est entrain de perdre ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

" _Shinigami ? Pourquoi parlent-ils de dieu de la mort en regardant? Je perd mes pouvoirs de shinigami… Que racontent-ils ?"_

_Mais les shinigamis ne perdent le reiatsu et donc perdent leur pouvoir de Shinigami que lorsque il meurt. Pouvez vous le sauver Unohana-taicho ?! demanda précipitamment Renji.

_Malheureusement, je ne peut pas le sauver fukutaicho… Car Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas en train de mourir…

_Mais alors pourquoi perd-il son reiatsu alors ?! s'écria Renji en coupant la capitaine.

_ **Vous n'avez donc jamais appris la politesse Abarai-fukutaicho ?** demanda la capitaine à Renji avec un regard noir. La raison pour laquelle il perd son reiatsu est extrêmement rare. Je ne l'ai moi même vu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie auparavant. La raison n'est pas que rare elle est même presque impossible à réaliser, il faut que le zanpakuto et que le shinigami ne font plus qu'un.

_Mais que va t il se passer si son reiatsu disparaît totalement ?! demanda un jeune homme que Ichigo n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il avait la peau blanche, les cheveux noir est des lunettes de vue.

_Si le reiatsu de kurosaki Ichigo disparaît alors son corps spirituel disparaîtra comme si il 'avait existé…

_Comment peut-on le sauver ? demanda la jeune fille rousse alors que ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.

_Pour le sauver il suffit le remettre dans son corps. Il redeviendra un humain normal, bien qu'il perdra ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. Déclara la capitaine. Bon, que faites vous à regarder comme ça, aller chercher son corps !

En entendant cela Rukia et Renji parti en courant dans une même direction. Ichigo pour sa part ne s'intéressait plus d'eux, la seule chose qui savait à ce moment là, c'est qu'il ne comprenait rien. Les personnes autour de lui disait qu'il n'était pas dans son corps, mais pourquoi sentirait-il ses mains, ses pieds, ou son corps alors ?! Au vu de la tête des personne l'entourant, il avait bien compris qu'ils ne se fichaient pas de sa tête. Alors que ses sens, sa vue se brouillait peu à peu et qu'il sentait de moins en moins sont corps il vit s'approcher en courant Rukia et Renji en courant, ils transportaient un corps.

La personne qu'ils transportaient était un jeune homme aux cheveux orange, bien plus que ce de la jeune fille rousse, il était plutôt grand, il avait un jean et un T-shirt des plus normal.

_Venait le poser ici, on va le forcer à rentrer dans son corps. Expliqua la capitaine.

_Laissez moi faire j'ai plus de force. Celui qui venait de parler était encore une autre personne, elle était totalement différente à tout les autres. Il avait la peau bronzé, il portait des habits, on aurait dit qu'il été a la plage.

L'homme prit Ichigo dans ses bras comme il le ferait avec une princesse. Ichigo n'avait pas la force de se débattre, il perdait de plus en plus sa force. En arrivant au dessus du corps qu'ils disaient être le sien, il eut une demi-seconde une rejetions puis il rentra sans problème. De peur, il ferma les yeux.

En les rouvrant une dizaine de seconde après, il s'aperçut que le capitaine, Renji et Rukia avait disparut. Il voulait lui demander où ils étaient passés mais à ce moment la jeune fille rousse se retourna dans la direction où était placé la capitaine juste avant et posa une question une dans le vide. Mais ce qui étonna Ichigo,c'est que la fille acquiesça en tournant sa tête de haut en bas en disant d'accord alors que personne ne lui avait répondu.

Au moment où ichigo voulut parler, il senti un vertige et sa vue s'assombrirent, et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

De retour (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non faut que je me calme...).

Alors c'est partit pour les annonces

-Pour ce qui est de Alys, on m'avait demandé si j'avais arrêté,j'ai déjà répondu a la review en MP mais je voudrais aussi prévenir tout le monde : Non Alys n'est pas arrêter, ni en pause mais juste que jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas le temps de l'écrire. Donc normalement je pourrais reprendre l'écriture dans peu de temps (mais rien n'est sur avec ma flemme...)

-Et la seconde information est que j'ai fait une petite présentation de moi sur mon profile, n'hésitez pas à aller voir =).

Aller je vous laisse là, a la prochaine !

PS: N'hésitez pas a me prévenir de mes fautes d'orthographes ou autres =)


End file.
